


Assimilation

by shiannan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiannan/pseuds/shiannan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still wears the suit he bought on Ariel that easily gives away where he comes from, but he is already covered with Periphery as if it were some kind of invisible dust on him, he breathes it in alongside with the air, it flows through his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assimilation

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was written for Fandom Kombat 2015 and then translated, but my translation skills leave too much to be desired.

He still wears the suit he bought on Ariel that easily gives away where he comes from, but he is already covered with Periphery as if it were some kind of invisible dust on him, he breathes it in alongside with the air, it flows through his veins.

Periphery is the lack of law, it’s starvation, diseases and the rule of bandits who value human’s life no more than dirt under their boots. Periphery is mad men ready to kidnap him and his sister and burn them on a bonfire. It’s Reavers ready to destroy and cripple everything on their way.

Periphery is Kaylee’s smile, Wash’s laughter, Zoe’s wisdom. And it’s Mal. Just Mal.

Simon feels that he’s also becoming a part of Periphery, day by day, hour by hour, with each push of Mal’s inside him, and it makes him both scared and happy.

Once, after another gunfight, he asked Mal what they had fought for back then, in Serenity Valley.

Mal frowned and said: «We fought cause we wanted to stay ourselves.»

There’s no place for masks at Periphery, and Mal tears them off him alongside with clothes, with his suit from the best shop on Ariel. The spirit of Central Worlds leaves Simon when Mal licks drops of sweat off his collarbone. Simon can recognize the bitter after-taste of his own past in the flavour of his semen on Mal’s lips.

If one day Gabriel Tam learnt who takes his son every night, he wouldn’t get over that. If Simon had met Mal on Ariel, they would have had to hide, to conceal what they had, to pretend… Well, there’s no use deceiving himself, Mal wouldn’t have looked at Simon on Ariel, wouldn’t have seen anything in him but a snobbish moneybag.

Every time Simon feels the touch of their captain’s tong on the inner side of his thigh he thinks, that all of could have never happened. But, surprisingly, the thoughts about that other world outside «Serenity» don’t make him sad.

In bed Mal is so gentle that Simon just can’t breathe. He can’t move when Mal carefully bites the skin behind his ear, he blushes when Mal touches his nipples, he closes his eyes when Mal’s lips finally are around his dick. He shivers when he the captain watches him at the table while the crew are having meals together.

Simon has chills when Mal kisses his back before entering his body.

The first touch always seems unbearably slow, but Simon never asks for more, cause Mal always moves faster and faster with every push as his grip on Simon’s dick tightens.

Mal never tries to dominate, doesn’t need obedience and never gives any promises. But any time Simon loses his way, any time he feels the taste of blood in his mouth biting his lips and blaming himself for everything that’s happened to River, Mal turns out in his cabin.

«Want it?» he asks, and Simon starts to undress himself.

He does want.

When Mal leaves, Simon takes the shower and washes off the last miserable leftovers of civilization he still possesses.

Having come back to his cabin he collects the clothes from the floor and puts them into the wardrobe. Then he finds a brown shirt.

He’s not ready to put it on.  
Not yet.


End file.
